AIRPLANE
by SexyBabyWolf
Summary: Hey Mr. Airplane, don't let mine goes from me. Bobby X Jisoo X Hanbin. A DoubleB fanfiction with crackpair slight! can't make a nice summary, just happy read. KhungDae's Present.


AIRPLANE

KhungDae Present

this is a **DoubleB** story. no need to talk much, happy read. leave coment if you want and don't give blame word. if you don't like there's a cross sign and click then. Dyo Not Own this story, this is KhungDae's story. karena mungkin mulai dari ff ini muncul, akan ada dua author yang mengisi. Don't be so worry and confused.

 _~ Airplane.., don't let mine goes from me~_

" Bobby-ah!"

Sosok yang dipanggil itu tersenyum dan segera menyusul Jisoo. Ia tertawa senang sambil tangannya melingkari bahu _sahabatnya._ " ada apa?"

Gadis itu tersenyum kemudian memukul lengan Jiwon pelan, " kau meninggalkan Hanbin lagi?"

Mata itu melebar, dengan cepat Ia berbalik dan menyeret kerah baju satu sahabatnya lagi yang tampaknya tertinggal jauh.

" jangan pelihara kebiasaan burukmu itu! Kau ini sedang bersama-sama dengan kami Hanbin-ah"

Hanbin tersenyum getir, sementara itu Jiwon langsung berpaling dan menarik Jisoo berjalan lebih cepat dari Hanbin. Menyadari hal itu, Hanbin mengikuti sambil berlari dan menyerobot posisi di antara kedua temannya.

" yaaa..! Gidariii"

.

.

.

Hanbin hanya bisa terdiam saat Jiwon dengan gembiranya meminta suapan dari Jisoo. Saat ini mereka sedang makan bersama di sebuah restoran. Sebenarnya, Hanbin juga ingin disuapi oleh Jisoo. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Jiwon mengambil lagi kesempatan itu darinya.

Entahlah apa yang harus dikatakan Hanbin. Ia sudah berteman lama dengan Jiwon dan Jisoo, tapi lambat laun rasa sayang sebagai teman itu menghilang dan muncul hal baru yang Ia sendiri belum yakin apa itu.

Setiap kali Ia mencoba untuk mendekati Jisoo, Jiwon selalu mengganggunya. Saat mereka berdua, Jisoo selalu mempertanyakan dimana Jiwon. Apakah ini salahnya?

Apakah salah meski Jisoo menyukai Jiwon dan Ia tetap mengejar Jisoo seperti anak ayam?

.

.

.

Sore ini Hanbin dapat tersenyum dan menikmati waktu Ia bisa menatap mata indah Jisoo. Betapa Ia bahagia meski hanya sebentar Ia merasakannya, sebelum Jiwon kembali dan mengganggu mereka. Pastinya dengan panggilan dari Jisoo.

Hanbin berguling di ranjang kamarnya dengan resah. Ia tidak dapat menahan kekhawatirannya sejak kemarin. Entah beruntung atau tidak, Ia tanpa sengaja mendapati sebuah tiket penerbangan tersimpan di balik lembaran buku catatan Jisoo.

Apakah gadis itu akan pergi? Meninggalkannya… dan Jiwon begitu saja?

Hanbin berguling di tempat tidurnya dengan kesal. Ia sudah bertekat untuk menyerah saja daripada sakit hati. Tapi kenapa hatinya terus saja berteriak 'ayo susul Jisoo sebelum Jiwon menyusulnya!'

Dasar, seperti Jiwon sudah tahu hal ini lebih awal daripadanya saja.

Tunggu..

Tidak salah! Jiwon pasti sudah megetahui hal ini lebih baik dan lebih awal dari siapapun termasuk dirinya. Jisoo terlihat jelas bahwa Ia menyukai Jiwon, gadis itu selalu memeperlakukan Jiwon berbeda darinya. Jiwon spesial, tapi dirinya? Rasanya ingin menangis saja.

Hanbin berlari mengelilingi bandara berharap untuk menemukan Jisoo, tangannya menggenggam sebuah tiket pesawat. Ia harap orang yang dicintainya diam-diam itu belum meninggalkan Seoul. Hanbin tidak mau sendirian dan menyesali kebodohannya karena tidak segera menyatakan perasaannya pada Jisoo.

Satu jam lamanya Ia belum juga menemukan Jisoo, atau tidak akan menemukannya. Karena Ia tahu betul bahwa sejak Ia tiba di bandara ini Ia sudah sangat terlambat. Perlahan air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, Hanbin bahkan tidak menyangka kalau isakkanya keluar begitu saja.

" Hanbin-a" sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang.

Isakkan itu bertambah keras, bukan ini yang Ia inginkan. Bukan suara baritone ini yang Ia harapkan, bahkan Ia sudah bosan mendengarnya setiap hari.

" hiks.., Jiwon. Kau bahkan sudah disini, hiks! Kenapa tidak mengabariku.."

" mian.., Jisoo tidak mau kau datang. Tapi Ia baik-baik saja, kau tak perlu khawatir. Kuperingatkan, simpan kembali tiket itu"

Hanbin mengusap lelehan airmatanya lalu berbalik menghadap Jiwon. Pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu terlihat shock melihat Hanbin menangis.

" gwenchana?.. a-apakah kau sakit?! Hanbin-ah?"

.

.

.

Jiwon menyeruput tehnya dengan tenang. " jadi.., Jiwon hyung sudah tahu semuanya?"

"hm, dia yang memberitahuku."

Hanbin menunduk, dugaannya benar. Jisoo memanglah menyukai Jiwon.

" aku, ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Sudah sejak lama aku menyembunyikannya darimu.."

' _pasti masalah hubungannya dengan Jisoo, hh.. ini bukan suatu yang rahasia lagi hyu-'_

" aku.. menyukainya sejak dulu. Tapi karena ada seseorang yang selalu menggangguku, akhirnya aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya.."

Hanbin tetap diam, Ia tak tahu harus bersikap baik seperti apa lagi dihadapan sahabatnya. Ini melelahkan..

" nan johaneun saram.."

Hanbin menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis, sementara itu Jiwon meletakkan cangkirnya dan tanpa Hanbin sadari bibirnya sudah terenggut oleh bibir Jiwon.

" ..neoji"

Pemuda itu hanya mengecupnya ringan dan kembali duduk dengan tenang di kursinya. Hanbin mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, apakah Ia sudah gila?

" aku selalu berusaha mendekatimu tapi Jisoo selalu menggangguku! Apa dia tidak sadar atas semua tindakanku-"

 _Flashback_

 _Jiwon diam-diam memperhatikan Hanbin yang sedang membaca majalah berdua dengan Jisoo. Ia kemudian meloncat dan duduk di tengah-tengah Hanbin dan Jisoo. Tangannya merangkul kedua sahabatnya dan memitingnya kuat sampai temannya mengaduh kesakitan._

 _Atau saat Jiwon sengaja mencari perhatian Jisoo untuk menyuapinya daripada Hanbin. Ia tidak suka kalau Jisoo dekat dengan orang yang dia sukai._

 _Flasback off_

" begitukah?"

Jiwon menatap Hanbin yang kini bertanya padanya, wajahnya masih sembab dan hidungnya memerah. Jiwon tertawa melihat wajah lucu Hanbin, dan Ia pun mengangguk ringan. Selanjutnya Hanbin kembali bertanya.

" bukankah Jisoo menyukaimu?"

" arra, tapi Ia akhirnya tahu kalau aku menyukaimu. Dan Jisoo memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri sebentar di New York. Hah.., sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit bersalah"

Hanbin mengusap matanya, jadi ini semua salah paham? Ia jadi bingung sendiri. Dia menyukai Jisoo, Jisoo menyukai Jiwon, lalu Jiwon menyukai Hanbin.

Oh Tuhan,

Tolong jelaskan semuanya padaku! Aku tidak mengerti akan semua ini.

" jadi.., apa jawabanmu Hanbin-ah?"

Hanbin menatap Jiwon dengan wajah linglung, Ia teringat masa kecilnya dulu.

 _Kala hujan deras sepulang sekolah, Hanbin 7 tahun terjebak di sebuah rumah kosong bersama Jisoo. Ia menggigil kedinginan dan memeluk tubuhnya erat, sementara Jisoo juga merasakan hal yang sama._

 _Sesaat kemudian Jiwon tiba dengan sebuah payung di genggaman tangannya. Ia terlihat basah kuyup karena tertiup angin di tengah derasnya hujan. Bibirnya membiru, namun Ia masih bisa meringis lebar sambil menyodorkan payung pada Jisoo._

" _kau pulanglah Jisoo, eomma-mu pasti khawatir menantimu di rumah"_

 _Mendapati hal itu, Jisoo berterimakasih dan menerima payung itu sambil berlari kecil meinggalkan Jiwon dan Hanbin._

 _Hanbin melihatnya dengan sedih, mengapa Jiwon hanya memperdulikan Jisoo? Bukannya Ia juga temannya Jiwon?_

" _ah! Hanbin-a, ayo kuantar pulang. Aku masih ada jas hujan, kau pakai ya? Ini aku juga membawa jaket! Cepat pakai, nanti kau bisa demam"_

 _Jiwon mengeluarkan jaket dari dalam tas punggungnya. Kemudian bocah itu menyodorkannya pada Hanbin._

 _Hanbin yang merasakan sedih bercampur haru hanya bisa diam menahan air matanya. Tapi Jiwon dengan cekatan memakaikan jaket kemudian jas hujannya pada Hanbin. Hanbin lebih terkejut saat Jiwon berjongkok dan menepuk punggungnya._

" _naiklah ke punggungku, aku akan menggendongmu. Aku takut kau kelelahan, besok kau harus berangkat ke sekolah bersamaku! Kau tidak boleh sakit!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hanbin mengaitkan lengannya dengan kuat. Jiwon menggendongnya dan berjalan cepat menuju rumah Hanbin. Hanbin masih saja menangis, dan hal itu tak lain hanya menambah kecemasan Jiwon._

 _Sampai di rumah, ibu Hanbin segera menggendong putranya dan menuntun Jiwon masuk. Jiwon duduk termangu menunggu Hanbin mengganti pakaiannya._

 _Ibu Hanbin tampak berjalan ke ruang tamu dengan Hanbin mengekor di belakangnya. Tak lupa tangan kecil Hanbin menarik rok panjang yang dipakai Nyonya Kim guna menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan malu._

" _Jiwon-ah.., gantilah bajumu dan kita makan dulu ne? terimakasih sudah mengantarkan Hanbin pulang. Kaja?"_

" _ne! gwenchanayo eommoni.., aku langsung pulang saja-"_

Hanbin tertawa ringan mengingat bahwa esoknya Ia harus berangkat sendirian, karena justru Jiwon lah yang jatuh sakit.

" ya, kenapa tertawa..huh?!"

Hanbin terkikik geli, tapi udara dingin berhembus begitu saja menerpa kulitnya. Ia refleks memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan Jiwon dengan terburu melepas jaketnya kemudian memasangkannya pada Hanbin.

" kau tidak memakai jaket di cuaca dingin seperti ini?! Kau-"

" aku terburu-buru mengejar Jisoo tadi,"

" aish! Sudah jangan memikirkan hal itu! kau kedinginan, ayo kuantar pulang"

" Jiwon hyung, pakai kembali jaketmu. Nanti kau sakit,"

Jiwon menghentikan gerakan Hanbin yang ingin melepas jaketnya, tampak semburat merah tertera di wajah Jiwon.

" a-aku tidak akan sakit! Aku tumbuh dewasa dan lebih kuat dari pada saat kita kanak-kanak."

Hanbin tersenyum lagi, rupanya Ia juga salah paham. Ia menyukai Jiwon lebih awal daripada Jisoo. Ia mendekati Jisoo karena tidak suka Jiwon bersama-sama dengan sahabat perempuan mereka.

" tapi, kau belum menjawaab pertanyaanku?"

" uhm? ..aku tidak tahu."

Jiwon memperhatikan wajah Hanbin yang memerah malu kemudian Ia ikut tersenyum, " bagaimana kalau kita menyusul Jisoo?"

Hanbin mengangguk antusias, " eonje?! Huh?"

Jiwon mendekatkan bibirnya dan berbisik, " setelah kita menikah"

Hanbin menyipitkan matanya tidak suka, Ia mengacungkan tangannya ke arah Jiwon. Dengan santai Jiwon menyingkirkan tangan itu dan menatap lekat pada Hanbin.

Chu

" bibirmu dingin, gwenchana?"

Hanbin menutup bibirnya dengan ekspresi terkejut, " Jiwon hyung.."

" hah, saranghae Kim Hanbin. Mianhae Kim Hanbin, karena membuatmu menangis dan salah paham seperti ini"

" na-nado. Uh..,mh- gwenchanayo"

Jiwon sekali lagi menghapus jarak mereka dan memeluk tubuh Hanbin erat, " sarangahe Kim Hanbin, biarkan aku menghangatkanmu dan mengobati luka hatimu.."

Hanbin menutup matanya perlahan dan tangannya mencengkeram erat kemeja Jiwon. Kakinya terasa seperti marsmallow dan kepalanya berputar ringan dalam kebahagiaan.

Jiwon memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan hati-hati, dapat Ia rasakan manis dan segarnya _menthol tea_ dari bibir Jiwon.

Hanbin menghirup nafasnya terburu dengan bibir memerah cantik, " terimakasih sudah menerimaku. Aku berjanji akan melindungimu dengan baik."

Hanbin tersenyum sangat manis dan Jiwon menyukainya, Ia akan memberitahukan pada Jisoo nanti kalau Ia berhasil memiliki Hanbin.

 _Airplane.., don't let mine goes from me._

END


End file.
